The Masked Murderer
by Kat aka Watereyes
Summary: A detective is solving her biggest case yet. The mysterious murders occuring one by one. Suddenly, Kim finds herself face to face with the Masked Murderer and her heart being stolen. Can she bring him to justice or will she love him?


The Plan

It is a dark night on a gloomy street. A couple is driving home from a hard day at work. Suddenly, a car from nowhere hits the back of there car so bad that the couple are trapped under all the wreckage. The person who crashed them gets out and then gets part way under all the wreckage and kills the husband with a knife and leaves the wife trapped. "Who are you?" asked the lady. "I am the masked murderer. Do not drive this street at night anymore or you'll lose more than your husband!" he says then he disappears in the mist.

A few days later, "Kim! I got a new case for you!" said the boss named Big B. "Thanks. It's been awhile since I have been on a murderer case. I'm kind of nervous. Can I take Zack with me?" replied Kim. "Sure. Zack get over here!" said Big B. "I heard you! I'm coming! So, you ready Kim?" said Zack; Kim nodded. They sped away on his motorcycle. (Unless you haven't figured it out, Kim and Zack are boyfriend and girlfriend.)

In an old dark ally... "I'm home!" cried Shadow. Shadow had just gotten back from defending his home. Shadow was an orphan living in an old large hole in the ground. He didn't have anybody and he had to steal to get food. "I wonder what I should do now?" he said. He had an idea. "I know I will go explore these streets." he said. He packed up and put on his mask. He then saw two people. One was a boy who looked like a biker. The other was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "I must make that girl mine!" he said to himself. He wanted to know why they were there. Then he remembered about the man he killed. They are looking to find the murderer, _me_. He thought, I don't care I shall make that girl mine, but I'll have to make sure she doesn't see me until I know she won't turn me in. So he waited until she said, "I have to go get my purse." The purse was a few miles away. Perfect, he thought. He stepped behind the guy and took out a bomb attached it to the man then hid in safety and the bomb exploded killing the man. Yes, Shadow thought.

"Finally I have my purse." said Kim. Suddenly she heard a boom then a sploosh as if something had melted. Kim didn't hesitate she grabbed her purse and then went to the crime scene. She found the site she had explored into a pit. Inside the pit she found no sign of anything until she stepped into a puddle. Wait, It's been sunny all day, thought Kim. Then she turned to find her answer. There Zack was the body, or what was left of it was on the wall. The only way she could tell it was Zack was because his head had rolled a centimeter above her foot. "NO!" said Kim as she cried and cried. Until, finally decided to return to base, she drove the motorcycle back to the base as she tried to tell the boss what happened, who was trying to comfort her. She said, "Boss...Zack and I were at... the site... I had to get my purse... I heard a boom then a...another... boom... then a sploosh... when I went to the scene I found him...de...de...dead!" The boss replied, "There, there tell you what I'll get you a new partner." Kim was pacified and then said, "Can I finish this case boss?" The boss smiled and said, "Sure. Just make sure you don't get blown up." She laughed and then went home and slept.

Shadow was at his home thinking what to do. "I know I shall use my voice to take her into the woods. I will reveal myself and tell her not to fear me. Then I will talk to her about who I am." Shadow thought out loud.

"Boss, I'm leaving." said Kim. She and her new partner a squirrel named Chubby set out on their mission. (It was a real squirrel.) They arrived at the scene and Chubby ran away and Kim couldn't stop the thing. "Oh well I'll do better by myself." said Kim. "Kim." said a strange voice. "Who? Who said that?" said Kim horrified. "Do not be afraid. I won't hurt you." said the voice. "What is your name?" said Kim. "My name is Shadow. I know you can't see me but, I can see you!" said Shadow. "Shadow, why are you hiding?" said Kim. "I don't want you to see me." said Shadow. Kim said, "Why?" Shadow tried to change the subject and said, "Kim if you come in the woods I will show myself to you." Kim said, "Fine." She walked into the woods and there in front of her was a man wearing a cape and a mask. Kim fell in love with him and said, "So can you please tell me more about you?" Shadow said, "I told you. I am Shadow or sometimes I am called... Well the other thing I'm called isn't important right now. Any way I live near here. I am an orphan so my house is a den." Kim asked, "Shadow, I am an orphan too. So what do you do for food?" Shadow said, "I usually find it in the woods and the lake." Kim quit asking Shadow questions. Shadow understood. Shadow asked for her hand. She gave it to him. They walked together for a while then stopped. "Shadow, I'm an investigator for the government." said Kim. "I know." said Shadow. "O.k. I am working on a case where a man was murdered." said Kim. "I know that too." said Shadow. "How much do you know about case?" said Kim, starting to get nervous. "I know everything." said Shadow. "How do you know everything?" said Kim. She felt dumb for asking that. "I guess I have to tell you... I AM THE MASKED MURDERER!" said Shadow. "I know your secret now! I probably know too much! Are you going to kill me?" said Kim. She was afraid of the answer. Shadow looked at her and said, "No, I won't. I can't. But, you can't tell anyone my name is Shadow. If the cops found out my _real_ name they could track it all over the city. An they would kill me. You won't tell anyone right?" he stared at her with glowing blue eyes. Kim replied, "I won't tell anyone. Can we meet some time though?" Shadow was shocked. Shadow thought, she likes _me_ how can she like me? It doesn't make sense. Well I do like her so yeah I'll let her come back. Shadow replied to Kim, "Sure but it has to be at night and nobody can come with you!" Kim replied, "Shadow, I promise I won't take anyone with me. Can we meet tomorrow night?" Shadow replied yes and Kim went back to work.

At her work... "Kim did you find out anything?" said Big B. "Yes I did. I found out that the murderer goes by the named the Masked Murderer. But, that's about it." said Kim. (She didn't want to tell him that she liked him. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with murderers.) Big B was shocked. "Why are you so shocked Big B?" said Kim. "I used to know him. He would kill any one who got close to his home. Kim whatever you do don't go back there!" said Big B. "Big B, I think I've solved this case!" said Kim. "Well how did he do it?" said Big B amused. Kim began, "He took a knife to kill Derek. (The guy from the couple who got killed.) Then when I went to find my purse the masked murderer killed Zack! I don't see why he killed Zack..." Big B interrupted her, "You don't see why because he is in love with you!" Kim shouted, "He is!" Big B shouted back, "Of course he is that's why I don't want you to see him! If he killed Zack think what he could do to you!" Kim said, "Oh O.k. I won't see him." Big B stopped yelling and said, "Good, well we rapped up the case so you can take a break now." Kim said goodbye and took a walk.

Shadow was at home thinking about what happened. How can I escape from that face; it's so beautiful. The brown hair, the brown eyes, and who could forget about those blushed cheeks, Shadow thought; great I am falling for her but at least I know she likes me. Now, how I should begin, thought Shadow, I know I will see if she does like me...or I could wait for her to talk...I'll go with the last one. He went to sleep.

The next morning... "Kim, are you sure you don't want another crime to solve?" said Big B. "I'm sure if you need me I will be at the graveyard." said Kim. A tear started to come from her eye. She wiped it away. "Don't come back too late." said Big B. "Big B you've always been like a father to me." said Kim. "It's just you remind me so much of my dead daughter, Kayla." said Big B. Kim replied, "You know Big B. It seems like we complete each other well… I better go." She ran out the door and was soon at the graveyard. "Kim?" said a familiar voice. "Is that Shad..." began Kim. Shadow interrupted, "Yes it's me. What are you doing here?" Kim replied, "I'm here to see my parents." Shadow jumped out from the tree he was hiding behind and said, "Me too. I always come here in the morning to see my parents. They were the only ones in the world who loved me..." Kim interrupted, "Not anymore!" Shadow was shocked and said, "Does that mean?" Kim replied, "Yes I like you. I don't care what people say about you because they're wrong." Shadow replied, "What do they say?" Kim answered, "They say you have no emotions and that you are a mean horrible person." Shadow asked, "What do you think of me?" Kim slowly answered, "I think you are a person who has emotions like every one else and that you are great to know. I'm glad we met." Shadow was really shocked. She admitted she liked me, Shadow thought. "Well, what are you going to do now?" said Shadow. "I don't really know. I took the day off." said Kim. "You can visit my house." said Shadow. "Really you don't mind?" said Kim. Shadow replied, "Not as long as you come with me." Shadow took her hand and surprisingly she didn't pull away; she just followed him.

They finally came to his house. "Here we are." said Shadow. They walked in. Kim looked around; it was just like any other house except of course it was underground. "Wow your house looks amazing." said Kim. "Thanks. So you want to see the rest of the place?" said Shadow. "There's more?" said Kim. "Of course." said Shadow. He took her hand and showed her the lake that was next to his house. (It was an underground lake.) "Kim, will you please except my ring and promise me you'll be mine?" said Shadow. (He's not going to marry her _yet_ this ring is a girlfriend ring.) "Shadow I will. I promise." said Kim. She put it on her finger. Suddenly, she passed out. "Kim are you o.k.?" said Shadow. "She's fine." said a weird voice. "Who said that?" said Shadow. "It's me brother!" said the voice. "Brother I didn't have a brother!" said Shadow. "That's what they told you isn't it? Shadow, I am your brother my name is Dalin." Shadow said, "Now I remember you're not lying! But, what have you done to Kim?" Dalin smiled, "Oh yes the beautiful girl over there. Perhaps I will make her mine anyway I gave her a shot that will last until morning. Don't worry though she'll remember everything when she wakes up." This made Shadow very angry; in fact he was so angry that he pushed Dalin into the water. Dalin realized he couldn't win so he swam off. "Kim don't worry I'll take you to my bed you can recover there." said Shadow; he grabbed her and took her to his room. He slept outside his room keeping one eye open.

The next morning... "Shadow? Where am I?" said Kim. Shadow woke up; he looked at her. "Don't worry. You're at my house. Do you remember anything?" said Shadow. "Yes, I remember something hit me; then I blacked out." said Kim. Shadow finished, "My brother, Dalin, gave you a shot from behind. You passed out; then I took you to my room where you slept." Kim said, "Thanks Shadow." She kissed him. Shadow thought, this is the best day of my life. "Well we must take you back. They will wonder where you have gone." said Shadow. He took her back to her house. (He knew where she lived because he wanted to see her.) "Shadow, you want to visit _my_ house?" said Kim. (She really didn't want him to leave.) "Well...I guess so." said Shadow. I can't believe she would want me in her house, thought Shadow. He went inside; he was amazed it looked kind of like his house but without all the candles. "I'm sorry it's not in its best condition." said Kim. "It's still nice. I better get going." said Shadow. "Can you meet me at the woods tomorrow?" said Kim. "Sure but, make sure you come to the edge." said Shadow. Kim watched as he leaped away. I wonder what's underneath that mask. I have to find out. I'll do it tomorrow. Kim thought.

The next night... "Kim, do not go near Shadow got it?" said Big B. "I won't." said Kim with her fingers crossed. She then went to the edge of the woods. "You could make it." said Shadow. "Shadow, where are you exactly?" said Kim. "Look behind you." said Shadow. She turned and saw Shadow. "So Shadow..." said Kim. "Yes?" said Shadow. She suddenly kissed him. Shadow was caught off guard for once in his life. He let her kiss him. This is going so well, thought Shadow. "I love you." said Kim. "I love you too." said Shadow. They kissed again. Suddenly, Dalin jumps in between them. Kim falls back. "Dalin, what are you doing here?" said Shadow enraged. "Big brother, I came here to steal Kim." he lunged at Kim and grabbed her. "Let her go NOW!" he lunged at Dalin and pinned him down. Dalin counterattacked him and then made Kim stand up to watch. He then tore off Shadow's mask. He said, "This is the real Shadow without his precious mask! Still like him?" Kim couldn't believe how ugly he was. "No! Kim...oh why do you have to see me like this? I guess you don't like me any more..." he was interrupted by Kim, "I still love you. I don't care if you wear that mask or not. You will always be my Shadow." I can't believe it. She still likes me, thought Shadow. "You still like him! Well I guess I have no choice but to kill him." said Dalin. He lunged at Shadow and pinned him. "Any last requests?" said Dalin. "Let me up and let me kiss Kim." said Shadow. Dalin let him up; he went to Kim. He kissed her and she didn't pull away. He turned to Dalin and lunged at him. "You're the one who will die; I will avenge my parents!" said Shadow. He took out a sword and killed Dalin. Dalin said his last words, "The masked murderer has struck again..." Shadow finished, "But this time he has avenged his parents." Kim said, "Shadow, let's go." Shadow replied, "Wait!" Kim looked at him strange, "What is it Shadow?" Shadow got on his knee and said, "Kim, will you marry me?" Kim said yes and they got married. The end…or is it?


End file.
